Sinful and Deadly
by FreyjaCartagena
Summary: Xanxus doesn't only own one deadly sin, Wrath.  He owns them all.


**Some Notes: **I woke up earlier today and I'm sure I dreamed about Xanxus. Only thing is I can't remember the details, just the vague idea that it was about him. So I decided to put some thoughts of Xanxus into writing. Hopefully, it will get my mind off him during the day and I can dream about him tonight.

Timeline would probably be months after the Ring Battle, and Xanxus was probably aware of the Future Arc with Byakuran. In reality, I'm not sure if he is aware, but the Varia is known for a squad acting on their own, so yeah, their intel would probably know.

**Disclaimer: KHR** rights belong to Akira Amano and maybe the anime creators as well.

**Sinful and Deadly**

The old belief said that if you commit any of the 7 deadly sins, you will surely earn hours of praying on your knees, and be chastised by a priest. After that, there's still a big chance of burning in hell.

Well, Xanxus commits all of the seven deadly sins on a daily basis.

Xanxus had lived a full long life, and he intends to spite god more and live longer than the deity intended.

He commits them in no particular order, but usually the day starts with Wrath.

He's like a crying newborn when he wakes up. Only thing is, he will not be crying, he will be raging. Like an infant, that had been thrust out into this world without his permission. He starts the day by raging, getting angry and asking for, again, like an infant, his bottle. Never milk, heaven forbid. Preferably vodka, bourbon or even whiskey. But never tequila. It's better than brushing his teeth, since alcohol has a much more kick in killing plaque. It tastes better too, and the good thing about alcohol is you never have to spit it out after gurgling.

When he feels like it, he would go down to his peons and eat in the kitchen. Many people already knew that he is a true Mafioso, in other words, he's a simple man, prone to follow his baser instincts. Fight, eat, fuck and sleep. Sometimes, all at the same time.

He starts eating like a gourmet, using the correct silverware. Then proceeds to become a gourmand and ends the meal like a barbarian. He fights with his food, and he will never be satisfied until he defeated it, chewed it into little pieces and finally washing it down his throat using his choice of alcohol for the day. By the end of his meal, everyone will be gone, together with the food. He wolfed down all the food, for he likes a lot of opponents in any kind of fight. Everyone left with only a bruise like Bel for he's fast at dodging attacks or maybe worse than that, like Squalo, who will have alcohol soaked hair and a bleeding head.

The day will proceed to Pride and Xanxus have that to overflowing. He has pride in himself in leading the Varia, and hell, even the Vongola. He has immense pride in his ability, in his guns, his scars and though he will never say it out loud, he's definitely proud of his men.

Dreams of owning the world will come next. He thinks that he has a more personal war to wage against that avaricious bastard, Byakuran. Because he dared to reach for the mad dream of owning the world, way before Xanxus was ready to do so. But the bastard's dead and he will never exist again, Xanxus have a much better chance than him anyway. He will plan carefully. He would start with the own Vongola family first. Maybe after his father passed away, as a last token of gratitude or what's left of it, than he can spare for the old man.

These are the sins that Xanxus will own up to. Hell, he would probably brag about it.

But there are some sins that he will never admit, even under torture, of doing.

He wasn't envious of the little shrimp that his so-called father chose to be Vongola Decimo. He's still waiting for the chance that the kid will do something to shame the Vongola name, like lose a fight, but that hasn't happened yet. One can always hope, and Xanxus doesn't trust anyone and anything but he has absolute faith it will happen one day. When that day comes, he will show the Vongola that they were wrong not to accept him as a leader in the first place, blood or no blood.

Now, as the day starts to end, he can never end a day without this.

Squalo was naked in his bed, lying on his stomach, on the side of the bed beside the window. His silver hair covering his back down to his mid-calf, giving Xanxus little glimpses of his back, his backside and the tight little hole he was fond of impaling.

He likes Squalo best when he is in repose, silent for once. No shouts, moans or groans. Just sleeping like he trusted Xanxus not to run his own sword through his body. He knows that Xanxus might do that too, very calmly slicing him into little ribbons and laughing and after that, sleeping on the blood soaked bed with a smile on his face.

This trash trusted him like no other. Ages ago, he pledged his sword, his hair, his honor and his life, to Xanxus. This kind of trust he will never understand. He tried to push the limits of Squalo's devotion five years ago, when he first shoved the trash to the wall, and took him the first time.

The trash moaned, then said something, but he couldn't hear it, he was in a daze.

"What did you say, trash?" Xanxus shouted to other man's face.

"Everything," Squalo tried to speak through his groans. "Everything is yours to take."

That's how it started. But he would never admit that he lusted after his right-hand man, who cut off his left hand to be the best swordsman for him.

He was confused about that sin, Sloth. Maybe he committed it, and then forgot about it. This is his daily schedule and as anyone can see, being the head of the Varia keeps him extremely busy.


End file.
